To The Moon and Back
by themoonmaiden
Summary: A bored Usagi unwittingly revealed her alter ego to someone who wasn't afraid to exploit the knowledge. Crossed with Ouran High School Host Club.


A Sailor Moon and Ouran High School Host Club, almost AU, crossover. Hope you like it even though it's unedited and short.

BSSM & OHSHC disclaimer: Don't own, never will

-------------

Tsukino Shingo practically flew out of the car in his haste to go to the bathroom. He had considered following their Dad's advice to relieve himself behind a tree or a bush, but he knew his older sister would tease him mercilessly if he did. So he'd held all the pee in even though the long ride to their cabin and the bumpy road almost made his bladder explode. 1

Usagi didn't smother her mirth when she heard him banging at the door while whining that he didn't have a key. She shook her head. He really should have used the facilities at the cozy restaurant where they ate lunch almost an hour ago, but he'd been distracted by his hand-held video game. Why she brought it with him, she didn't know. At least, he'd left her alone to her thoughts though.

Instead of following her parents into the cabin, she took off her sandals, walked towards the beach, and let her dainty feet get wet. It had been a long time since she and her family had taken a vacation. Her father, a renowned photojournalist, had been overseas for a while. When he came back, he announced that since he didn't like being away from them for so long, he decided to take a break. Her mother had been a bit concerned. He loved being where the action was, but when he declared his family mattered more, Ikuko just smiled.

When was the last time the Tsukino family had gone on a trip anyway? Usagi searched her mind and then she remembered. It was when her Mamo-chan -- no, Prince Endymion -- had unwittingly released a hateful sprite from her lake prison. That sprite immediately zeroed in on Usagi who apparently reminded her of the girl who had stolen her beloved a lifetime ago. It was a good thing that the Sailor Senshi had arrived on time or she would have transformed into the pretty suited soldier of love and justice right in front of her family. Luna would have severely lectured her about the importance of keeping the Senshi's identities a secret, but to see Shingo's face when he realized his super hero was none other than his sister would have been worth it. Almost.

Usagi watched as a flock of birds flew across the clear blue sky and she sighed. It was too bad that the Tsukino family wasn't complete this time. Luna couldn't come (just days before, she shyly confided in her young charge that she and Artemis would like to spend some time not just with each other but also with their future kitten at the Time Gates), Chibiusa had gone back to the thirtieth century bearing gifts and who but the Time Guardian knew when the brat would drop by again, and Chibichibi had accompanied Galaxia in her quest to return the starseeds to their rightful owners.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a short letter from her Mamo-chan. She had read it a million times, of course, but she wanted to read it again. Just as she was about to unfold it, something or someone snatched it from her. She gasped in outrage when she realized who the culprit was and shrieked: "SHINGO! Come back here, you jeeeeeeeeeeerk!"

-------------

When Usagi stepped onto her balcony that night and saw the silvery moon, her former home, she let out a sigh. Without her friends, she was terribly bored. She imagined what they were doing that very minute and she giggled. Rei was probably resisting the urge to strangle a crooning, or rather, braying Yuuichirou; Ami was probably cramming more knowledge into her brain; Makoto was probably baking her delicious cookies to give to Motoki even though he already had a girlfriend; Minako was probably stuffing her demo tapes and photographs into envelopes to send to talent agencies the next day; and Naru was probably giving her geeky boyfriend some pointers on how to loosen up. As for her other friends... She knew Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and even Setsuna (the feline guardians guarded the doors for her while she was on holiday) were having fun touring Europe. At least, that was what they'd said when they called her not too long ago.

She sighed again and wondered if her whole summer was going to be uneventful. She hoped not. When her gaze was once again drawn to the moon, she thought -- no, felt -- that it beckoned to her. "Come!" it said. She thought for a moment and then she nodded as if to say, "Sure!" Making sure that her parents and brother were occupied, she quickly locked her bedroom door, went back outside, closed her eyes, and concentrated until a winged Serenity stood in place of Usagi. Stretching her wings, she took flight, never once looking back.

-------------

Otori Kyouya exited his family's mansion -- it couldn't really be called a cottage considering it was huge and opulent! -- and ran his fingers through his dark and silky hair. Although business was booming -- it seemed the girls couldn't part with their beloved Host Club even in the summer -- he was restless. Maybe his condition had something to do with Tamaki trying to impress Haruhi and failing miserably, or Hikaru and Kaoru outrageously flirting with each other, or a stoic Mori putting up with Hani's child-like qualities, or the girls squealing in delight at what they were witnessing. Whatever the reason was, he needed to get away. It wasn't like he'd be sorely missed anyway. 2

It was true: he wasn't as hands-on or as social as the rest of the Host Club members. His participation in the Club was limited to handling the funds, organizing events, and greeting their clients. Like Renge, their self-appointed club manager, he was mostly in the sidelines and he preferred it that way. The less people he associated with, the better.

Without a destination in mind, he began walking. Though the estate was large, he had explored every nook and cranny when he was a child so he knew he wouldn't get lost. And even if he did, he could always call someone from his family's secret service to assist him. And so with that thought, he continued his journey to nowhere.

When the cold air started to seep into his bones, he paused and then berated himself for not remembering it could get chilly taking a stroll on the beach at night. But he hadn't really walked that far, right? He considered his choices: he could start walking back or he could stay where he was just a bit longer. He chose the latter.

Just as he looked up to admire the pearly moon, he saw something that took his breath away. Up in the starry sky, an angel with unusual hairstyle flapped her pure white wings. He stayed rooted to the spot, completely mesmerized by what he was seeing, until she disappeared in a flurry of sparkles.

He would have waited there until -- if -- she returned but he heard Tamaki grumbling and the twins teasing him in the distance. With a vow to find out more about the ethereal creature, he turned around and followed their voices.

-------------

1 Did anyone see that Simpsons episode when Grampa's bladder or kidney (can't remember which one) exploded because Homer refused to stop the car and let him pee?

2 Just my observations while watching the anime. Also, to Ouran experts, let me just say that I'm taking creative liberties when it comes to the characters' backgrounds so...

Comments/questions are totally appreciated (wink, wink).


End file.
